Kiss
by Izumi Saru
Summary: "A kiss is a private thing to do." Midori always say that to the blue haired couple. What happen if they do that again? Another lecture lesson from Midori again? Or maybe a riot. Requested by: Shiranai Atsune.


Hello~ And welcome to my first KyouAoii fic... Yey! ^^ This is requested by **Shiranai Atsune**!

To Shiranai Atsune: Hey! I hope you liked it and I put a little comedy too since you requested a romantic comedy but I have a feeling that this is a failure. I'm really sorry.

To kugelover22: Puchii! I'm sorry if I didn't use your idea. I was listening to Bokutachi no Shiro while reading this so boom! I got an idea. But don't worry, the date thing is your idea, right? So yeah. I'm really sorry ;w;

Yosh! Enjoy~

* * *

Look at the sky! It's a bird. It's a plane. No, it's Taiyou! Taiyou the sun is shining brightly today. Lol? Okay, I am just kidding.

The sun is shining. The sky is blue. The birds are chirping. Little kids are playing. A great day to have a date!

Far from a distance, the blue haired couple are having a date right now!

While the couple is walking, a girl with a short dark blue hair is humming a song while holding the navy blue haired boy's hand. The boy looked at her and smiled.

"What song are you humming, Aoi-chan?" The boyfriend asked.

"It's nothing, Kyousuke-kun." The girlfriend chimed.

Kyousuke smirked. "Sing it then."

Aoi smiled. "Okay."

Aoi closed her eyes and waited for the tune inside her head.

_Ironna omoide wo tsumikasane_

_Ima, mune ni sobietatsu _

_Bokutachi no shiro_

Kyousuke smiled. "Your voice is still beautiful, Aoi-chan."

Aoi smiled back and back to her singing.

_Minna de isshoni_

_Sugoshita hibi_

Kyousuke closed his eyes.

_Naita hi mo waratta hi mo zenbu_

_Kakegae no nai mono_

"Hanarebanare ni natta toshite mo."

Aoi flinched and turned to saw her boyfriend singing and smiling at her.

Aoi smiled big.

_Kizuna de tsukutta shiro wa nakunaranai_

They both stopped walking and looked at each other, both holding their hands together.

_Koko de oboeta yuuki_

Kyousuke walked closer to Aoi.

_Genki wo kureta kono keshiki_

Aoi walked closer to Kyousuke too.

_Itsumade mo zutto wasurenai yo_

Kyousuke pulled Aoi closer.

_Doko kara demo mieru_

Their faces are close to each other.

_Bokutachi no shiro_

They singed the last part before they kissed.

The kiss was amazing was according to Aoi. The kiss was hot according to Kyousuke. But they didn't know that they are still outside!

People are looking at them. Parents are covering their children's eyes. Girls are jealous. Boys are blushing. Adults are murmuring something. But behind all that, the blue haired couple is enjoying their kiss together.

"Haha. Please go away. It's nothing to see here. Haha."

"Go away!"

Aoi heard familiar voices. _Mm…?_

She parted away from the kiss. She saw a bright and long red haired girl, shouting the people to go away and long chestnut haired girl, smiling and saying kindly to the people to go away.

Aoi blinked. "Midori-san? Akane-san?" The two girls looked at her.

"Aoi-chan." The chestnut girl said. "I'm glad that the kiss is over."

Aoi blushed. "Y-Yeah."

"Aoi!" The red haired girl shouted.

"Mi-Midori-san."

"How many times that I have to say to you? Don't kiss in public! A kiss is a private thing to do!" Midori reminded.

Yes. The couple always do this. Well, most of the time, I guess. Kyousuke always do the first move so yeah. Aoi just go with flow.

Aoi blushed madly. "I-I know, Midori-san but the atmosphere is so great and all that I can't stop!"

Midori face palmed and Akane smiled.

"Aoi-chan."

"Mm? Yes, Akane-san."

Akane showed her something on her camera. Aoi blushed. "This is…"

"Hai! I took a picture of you guys while kissing!" Akane chimed. "But don't worry. I will give you a copy."

Aoi sweat dropped. "Thank you, I guess."

"Ehem." Aoi felt something around her waist. "My girlfriend and I are having a date, right now." It was her boyfriend, hugging her from behind and looked irritated.

Aoi sweat dropped. _Oh my. Please don't be mad, Kyousuke-kun._

Midori looked at Kyousuke. "You, be careful of what you are doing to Aoi, Tsurugi. As a senpai, I must-"

"Yeah. Yeah. To make sure that her kouhai is okay and such. I get it, Midori-san. Sheesh." Tsurugi said.

Tsurugi cuddled his girlfriend. "I'll take care of her." Aoi giggled as he cuddled her.

Midori's eyes twitched while Akane is taking pictures of the couple.

"Anyway, we should go now and remember." Midori said and the couple sighed.

"That a kiss is a private thing to do."

Midori smiled. "Good. Come on, Akane."

"Hai."

The two girls started walking away, leaving the blue haired couple.

Kyousuke looked at the Aoi and grinned. Aoi raised her eyebrow. "What's with the face?"

Kyousuke pecked a kiss on Aoi's forehead. Aoi blushed. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Aoi smiled. "Okay!"

Aoi held Kyousuke's hand and Kyousuke tighten the grip. They started walking together.

Here we go again, the blue haired couple strikes again!

* * *

I'm so sorry for my horrible writing skills. I was having SO many feels while writing this. Gomenasai. And I finally deleted the 'Siblings Love' story since I don't have inspiration anymore and the it's stinks. I'm really sorry.

Review?


End file.
